Third Times the Charm
by The Darkest Vampire Queen
Summary: JaSam! Jason and Sam are engage, what happens when someone decides to surprise Sam with something special? What miracles might happen? What challenges will our favorite couple face and who is the one to put them through these challenges?
1. Chapter 1: Only Man With My Heart

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY ORIGINAL STORY! I POSTED IT ON TRUSTED HEARTS IN THE BEGINNING AND MOVED IT TO HERE! I DO NOT OWN GH OR CHARACTERS!!!

Notes: This takes place about a year after the whole Maxie/Lucky, Sam/Ric, Jason/Liz affairs. Sam and Jason decided to give it another try and they end up getting engaged again.

Three Times the Charm  
Chapter 1: Only Man With My Heart  
Sam's POV

I looked at the ring on my hand and feel a smile coming to my face. I've been engaged to Jason for a couple of weeks now and we haven't decided what type of wedding we have wanted. To me, it didn't matter as long as I am with the love of my life, Jason, I would always marry him anywhere.

I was so surprised when he asked me to marry him again.

He will always and only be the man with my heart. I really didn't care about Jason's job and he knew this.

His job didn't matter to me at all, the only thing that did was that I was in love with him and that he had a sweet, forgiving, kind, protective soul. I stretched in our bed and reached over to my side for Jason.

He wasn't there. I sat up in bed and grabbed my robe that was on the floor. I tied the sash quickly and put my hair into a ponytail. I sighed and began to search for him upstairs.

I checked the old nursery, the office, and the bathroom before I began to get worried. I turn in the hallway. Maybe he was down stairs. I began to make my way down when I began to hear voices whispering.

"Here she comes, hide quickly!"

"Get quiet!" Okay, that's when I realized something big was about to happen. I finished walking down the stairs cautiously, not knowing what to expect.

"SURPRISE!" Someone flicked the lights on and I could see Carly, Jax, Sonny, Alexis, Luke, and almost every one of the Quartermaines in Jason's and mine living room. What the hell did I just walk into? Am I dreaming? I shook my head to clear my overloaded brain.

Nope not dreaming. I began to look in the crowd my blonde haired, blue eyed, built fiancée. He wasn't in the crowd. "This sure is a surprise." I say still stunned.. "What is this?" I asked curious to why so many people would be in my house.

"This is our engagement party." I turn at the sound of his voice, I could drown in it. I realized that he was holding something in his hands. It was a piece of cake. I returned my attention to his glorious face and noticed that he was smiling.

An engagement party? So that was what he has been hiding from me for the last few days. I feel so stupid! I should have seen this coming.

I smiled and walked over to Jason and kissed him on his cheek. "They are our guests for tonight." He told me a few days ago that he was planning something special but this didn't come in mind to me.

"What do you mean by "tonight"?" I asked wondering what else he could have planned on such a short notice.

"Well I didn't know you had that short of a memory but, if you look on your hand we're getting married." I looked at him confused and then it finally came to me.

He wanted to get married tonight. "Oh my god Jason, what about my dress and the reception?"

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek, then my hands, saving my lips for last. "It's already taken care of Sam. The only thing you have to worry about is getting your dress and getting this when you walk down the isle."

With that he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into a passionate kiss. Sheesh, we should kiss like this more often. The heat of it made me want to melt in his arms.

The crowd in the living room started to make noises. "WHOOO! This is going to be a great wedding" Luke said. I pulled out of the kiss trying to catch my breath. That man seriously knew how to make a woman breathless.

I stared into his aquamarine eyes trying to picture me walking down the isle to the only man I loved.


	2. Chapter 2: Last Minute Wedding Details

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN GH OR CHARACTERS! **

**HERE IS CHAPTER 2 PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!**

Note: I'm pulling a GH and I'm bringing back people from the dead.

Third Times the Charm  
Chapter 2: Last Minute Wedding Details  
Sam's POV

It took me awhile to realize that I am standing in front of everyone in nothing but my night gown and my robe. I snap back into reality and feel my entire face heat up. I began to rush upstairs so I could change when Jason grabbed me by the waist to stop me. He turned me around and took the entire piece of cake that was on his plate and shove it onto my entire face.

"JASON!" I began to remove the white icing from my eyes, nose, and my mouth. My soon to be dead fiancée starts to laugh. "There is nothing funny about this!" He smiles and inches closer to me. He instantly tickle tortures me until I can't breathe. I laugh and squeal. "STOP, okay, okay I guess it was a little funny." He lets go and picks me up running with me up the stairs.

I hop into the shower and wash my hair first. Next I moved onto my face, saving my body for last. I towel off and walk into the bedroom with the towel around my body. "Your turn." I shouted, walking toward our walk in closet. I watch as he moves to our bathroom carrying what he was going to wear for the day.

I quickly put on an appropriate outfit to greet the guests and made my way down stairs. I spotted Emily in the crowd and decided to talk to her first. I had been thinking about something for the longest time and I finally decided to ask her. I smile as I walk towards her. "Good morning Emily."

She smiles and hugs me. "A very good morning Sam." I smile at her friendliness. I paused.

"Do you mind if I asked you a question?" She stared at me, puzzled. I laughed lightly. "It's nothing big, well not very big." She nodded.

"Sure go ahead." I smiled and grabbed her hands. "I was wondering, if you would be my matron of honor?" I smiled as Emily's face lit up. She nodded.

"I would be honored." I loved it how Emily was so easy to get along with. Considering my choices to chose between Carly and Emily, I thought long and hard about making Carly a bridesmaid and Emily the matron of honor.

Plus not only was Emily Jason's sister, her soon to be sister-in-law, but she was also one of her close friends. I smiled at her. "Thanks Emily."

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned to see Jason standing on the steps. He looked like he was about to make an announcement. I walked through the crowd to stand close to my fiancée. "Well the wedding will be in a few hours. We would like to thank everyone for coming and we will hopefully see all of you then"

I smiled as Emily walked over towards me. "I guess that's our queue to go and pick out or dresses." She smiled.

I nodded. "I guess so. Well let me get my purse. Can you get Carly over here?"

She nodded and walked off. I walked over to the desk and picked up my purse and cell phone. I walked back over to Jason and kissed him on the lips.

"Bye, see you tonight." He smiled.

"Yes and tonight you will be Mrs. Morgan" He whispered into my ear. I nodded.

"I can't wait." I said pulling away and heading towards the door where Emily and Carly were waiting.

At the bridal shop I had to try on several dresses. I sighed in frustration and had finally had enough of trying to find my perfect dress when I spotted it. It definitely would promise to keep Jason's eye on me. The dress was strapless with a lacey semi seethrough bodice. The skirt was in the princess style with intricate sewn on beds in a floral pattern on it. The surprising thing about it was that it was super comfortable.

I squealed in delight as I turned around looking at my reflection. I looked beautiful. "This is the one!" I said, excitedly. I got out of the dress and put my other clothes back on. It was now time for my bridesmaid and matron of honor to get their dresses.

They went all throughout the shop trying to find the perfect dresses. Emily's dress was a simple ice blue spaghetti strap dress that went down to her ankles. Carly's dress was a little more complex. It was a dark purple, spaghetti strap ruched dress. We bought our dresses and headed to go get the bouquet and garter. For the bouquet I decided to chose orange and white roses with some baby's breath. The bridesmaid had white and red roses and the matron of honor had pink and red roses.

The garter was saved for last. It was made with lace and had pearls and sequins for decorations. We where all set to go. Now we just needed to find a place to get ready

Jason's POV

I was at my old home or at least Jason Quartermaines home. Alan was going through a few old boxes and was talking to me. I somewhat zoned out thinking of my beautiful petite soon-to-be wife.

Alan cleared his throat and handed me a grey bag containing something. "What's this?" I asked utterly confused. We had never been on good talking conditions and I had to say this was a first. "That is or was my first tuxedo. I'm passing it onto you son, I know you will take care of it and I want you to wear it on your wedding day to create some good memories with it."

I stood in place stunned. He continued. "I wanted to give it to you when you married Courtney but, the family wasn't on really good talking terms. I am glad I can give it to you now." I reluctantly took the bag with me to the bathroom and changed into it. Surprisingly it fit.

I left the bathroom and waited in the foyer. I checked my clock; the wedding would be starting in an hour or two. "Well this is it." I murmured.

**CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Interruptions

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GH OR CHARACTERS!!!!

EJNOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Update!!!!

Third Times the Charm  
Chapter 3: Interruption

Sam's POV

I slid into my dress, when suddenly began to feel anxious. What if something will go wrong? What if Jason will leave me at the alter. No, I know Jason. He wouldn't do that. I zipped up my dress and slid on the garter. "Wow, look at you!" I knew that voice. I turned around and spotted my mom. "Hey mom." Alexis was wearing a light pink gown.

She had Molly on her hip and Kristina by her legs. "Hey there little one!" I said holding out my arms towards my flower girl. Kristina ran into my arms and laughed.

"Do you like my dress Sam?" She smiled and giggled. I laughed at my little sister's cuteness.

"You look beautiful Kristina." I sat my sister back down onto the floor, messing with a runaway curl that was in her face. Someone began to knock onto the door. "Come in." I called.

Emily opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind her. She turned and smiled. "That gown is so perfect! You look amazing Sam." I smiled and felt myself blush a little.

"Thanks Em, it means so much that everyone is going to be here tonight." I turned around and picked up Emily's bouquet. "Here, don't forget this."

She nodded and turned towards my mom. "It's about time for the ceremony to start. Alexis, we need to get out there." Emily took Kristina's hand and walked out of the room. Mom walked up to me and kissed me on my cheek. She smiled and I saw that she was about to cry.

She turned and headed for the door. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She stopped in her tracks and pulled something out of her clutch. She walked towards me and held up my star necklace that Jason had given to me. "I thought you might want this. You left it at the penthouse this morning."

I opened my hand as she dropped it in and turned around to see the mirror. I put on my necklace and smiled finally feeling that I was ready to get married. I turned and kiss my mom on the cheek. "Thanks mom." I whispered feeling tears about to fall from my eyes.

Alexis left the room with a sleepy Molly still in her arms. I fixed my veil and listened as the music started to play. I picked up my bouquet and headed out the door towards the isle. Walking down the isle was one of the hardest things for me to do. Jason looking into my eyes and I his made it a lot more bearable.

He was wearing an old tuxedo that I had never seen and had a white rose pinned above his left breast pocket. I finished walking and began kept my face on Jason's the entire time the priest spoke. "If there is anyone here who objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." My heart started to race as I hoped no one would say those two words and bring my world to an end.

When I thought we were in the clear for the priest to continue a drunken voice shouted. "I OBJECT." We all turned to see who spoke and even I was surprised at who it was.

WHO IS IT????

REVIEW PLEASE!! I hope everyone loves it as much as they did or do at Trusted Hearts.


	4. Chapter 4: Happiest Moment

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GH OR CHARACTERS! REVIEW AND ENJOY!

Third Times the Charm  
Chapter 4: Happiest Moment

Sam's POV

Scott was sluggishly walking down the isle towards us. Why the hell would he object to our wedding? Luke stood up and began to move towards the isle. "Don't mind him. Continue on with the wedding." Just as Scott was about to fall on his face, Luke caught him. "Laura he's not worth it."

Idiot was actually that drunk to think he could stop a wedding that happened several years ago. The priest cleared his throat. "Okay, now if we may continue." I nodded and stared into Jason's eyes listening for him to say those two words that would make me the happiest woman on earth.

"I do." He said clearly and full of love. The priest turned to me. It was my turn to say those to big words.

"I do." I said with tears finally spilling over my eyes. I was so happy the only time that I had been this happy was when I found out I was having a little girl. I stopped those memories, not wanting to start thinking negatively.

"You may now kiss the bride." The Priest spoke, closing his bible. Jason lifted my veil and brushed away my tears. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me so hard that I nearly fainted in his arms. I guess Luke was trying to see the kiss because the next thing we heard was a loud thud. I guess he just dropped Scott. I opened my eyes and peered at the drunk lying on the ground. Yep he had dropped him. "He's going to feel that in the morning!" Luke shouted.

I laughed and looked back at my new husband, happy to be in his arms again. We made our way down the isle, as every one cheered and clapped. "We will see you at the reception everyone!" Jason shouted, still looking at me. I grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. "This is the happiest moment of my life." I murmured. My new husband and the love of my life picked me up kissed me. He carried me towards the limo and sat me down onto the seat.

"To the Metro Court." He said firmly still looking at me. The car began to move and he closed the window that separated the driver from us. "I was thinking we could go to Hawaii for the Honeymoon." He said.

I smiled. We had been to Hawaii and we did have a lot of good memories there. I smiled and threw my arms around his neck. I gently kissed him on the lips. "As long as I am with you I don't care." Jason smiled and kissed my left hand then kissed my engagement ring and my new wedding band.

"I couldn't have agreed more." I snuggled into his chest. "You look beautiful." He whispered. I looked up to him.

"You look handsome." He laughed and nuzzled my hair with his cheek.

"You know you took my breath away when I saw you walking down the isle." I smiled and put my hand on my skirt.

"When I saw this dress, I knew you would love it." He laughed and kissed my neck.

"I would also like it off of you." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "What I am serious. I can't wait for us to finally be alone."

I grinned. "Well you are just going to have to learn to be patient." He smirked.

"I've waited this long to marry you I am pretty sure that I can handle a few more hours." We felt the car stop moving and I sighed.

"Let's get this over with, I am tired." Jason looked at me worriedly. He lifted his hand and placed it on my forehead.

"Are you feeling okay? You're not running a fever." I nodded and smiled.

"I am just slightly tired." Jason got out of the limo and held out his hand towards me. I took it gratefully and pulled myself out of the vehicle. "Well here we go." I murmured.


	5. Chapter 5: Reception

Here's Chapter 5!  
DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GH OR CHARACTERS!!!

REVIEW AND ENJOY!

Third Times the Charm

Chapter 5: Reception

Sam's POV

The Metro Court was packed with wedding guests. When we finally entered Sonny had the pleasure of introducing us. "Ladies and gentleman, may I please present Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan." He spoke through the microphone he was using. Applause rang throughout the entrance as we made our way in.

We walked up to the stage were Sonny was and Jason took the microphone before giving his best friend a hug. They pulled away and Sonny walked over to me and held out his arms. I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks for being here for both of us." I murmured while pulling away.

He smiled and patted my shoulder. "Anytime." He walked off of the stage leaving just me and Jason up there. "Thank you Sonny." Jason said. "I would like to make an announcement. We are so happy that all of you could be here to share this special day wi-."

Before Jason continued the door flew open. Luke walked in with no Scotty. "Sorry that I've been gone so long. Scotty is going to have a nasty hangover in the morning. Did I miss anything?"

I sighed and looked over to the next person who began to talk. "No, Jason was just talking when you made your entrance." Alan replied, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, continue Jason." Luke said remorseful. I turned back towards my husband and smiled, taking his hand.

"We are so happy that you could be here to share this special day with us. Now enjoy the party." Everyone clapped and the music started to play.

As the newlyweds we got to dance the first dance. Although Jason didn't like to dance he didn't want to upset me so he pulled me off of the stage and headed towards the dance floor. The entire time we danced we look into each others eyes. I knew that I hadn't made a mistake by marrying Jason and by the way he was looking at me he was thinking the same thing too.

After a few more dances it was time for us to cut the cake. It was a five tiered cake with red, pink, orange, and white roses on it. I guess Jason had made sure that there was enough for everyone to have a piece.

I took the cake cutter and Jason put his hands on top of mine as we sliced through the cake. He got the enjoyment of giving me the first piece. "I hope this tastes good." He placed a small piece into my mouth. I chewed a little bit and swallowed savoring the delicious taste. "Hmmmm. That was so good. Now it's my turn." I said smirking. Before he had a chance to object I grabbed my entire piece of cake and smashed it all over his face.

"Hmm, it is good but, what was that for?" He asked, obviously teasing. I grinned. "Payback, for this morning." I said with a smile on my face. He looked down at me, white icing still all over his face. "I guess I deserved that, then...." He looked at me and pulled me towards him. Before I could get away from his icing covered face he kissed me with everything he had, intentionally getting icing onto my face.

I laughed and was handed a wet towel from Sonny. I took it gratefully wiping the icing off of my face. We handed out everyone's pieces. After we were all finished eating it was time to remove the garter and throw the bouquet. I sat in a chair as Jason slid his hand up my left leg removing the lace garter.

He flung it at the awaiting group of single men. Everyone looked to see who had caught it. Patrick was holding the garter, and was grinning from ear to ear. It was my turn to through the bouquet.

A group of the single women gathered behind me and I lifted the orange and white rose bouquet throwing it behind me. I turned around to see a stunned Robin Scorpio holding it. She looked over to Patrick and blushed.

"WOOOO! I knew this was going to be a great wedding!" Luke shouted, causing everyone to laugh. I laughed and grabbed Jason and drug him back to the dance floor. We danced for the rest of the reception, staring into each others eyes and enjoying being together.


	6. Chapter 6: Fall

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GH OR CHARACTERS AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!

Chapter Six is done!

Three Times the Charm  
Chapter 6: Fall

Jason's POV

When Sam and I got back from the reception it was well after midnight. Since she wanted to dance so long both of us were extremely tired, her more than me for some reason. I hope she wasn't getting sick. Sam had fallen asleep in the car and I didn't want to wake her up so I gently unbuckled her seat belt and carefully picked her up. I locked the car up and began to head up the stairs to the penthouse.

Once inside I gently pulled off her dress and put her in a nightgown. I kissed her forehead and walked to our closet to take of my new old tux. I put on a pair of sleeping pants and my favorite grey shirt. I walked into the hall way and turned to take one last look of my sleeping bride before turning shutting the door behind me.

I walked down the steps quietly and locked the front door. I lied down on the couch and let the exhaustion over take me.

Sam's POV

I woke up in my bed with a night gown that I didn't remember putting on. Jason must have done it. I sighed and stretched in the bed. I felt really good this morning. I had a feeling that something big was going to happen. I moved my legs over onto the side of the bed and stood up. I walked over to my closet and pulled out one of my comfortable outfits. I pulled on a baby blue tank top and some grey yoga pants. I opened the door to my bedroom and walked downstairs not surprised to see my new husband on the couch asleep.

I walked into the kitchen and some left over IHOP in the fridge. I pulled it out and stuck onto a plate and placed it into the microwave for about two minutes. I let the plate cool down before pulling it out and placing a fork onto the plate. I started some coffee for the both of us and headed back into the living room with the plate in hand. I sat down onto the couch and smiled and my sleeping husband. Jason finally started to wake up.

He opened his eyes revealing his gorgeous eye color. I smiled and put the plate in my lap. "Don't worry, I didn't cook." It was a huge joke between Jason and I. My previous attempts at cooking resulted in burnt food and me being pissed off. Jason took the plate and laughed at the joke.

"Thanks." He said shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth. "I have made plans for our honeymoon in Hawaii for a few months." I smiled. He had everything figured out. I watched as his eye color got deeper. I knew that look. That was the "I'm picturing my wife in a bikini" look. I grabbed a pillow off of the floor and whacked him on the head.

"What?" He asked innocently, too innocently.

I eyed him. "I know what you are thinking. I'll let it slide if you help me pick out a new one." My husband grinned. God the things that I could do to him.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" He asked. Oh he's going to get it soon.

"Both." I moved his plate onto the coffee table and sat on his lap. I grabbed his neck and pulled him towards me kissing him on the lips. "Do you have anything planned today?" I hope he wasn't going to work all day. That would really suck.

"Sonny wants me to help him out at the warehouse today but, that shouldn't take long. We should have enough time to go shopping." He said with a smirk on his face. I kissed him on the cheek.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Knowing Jason like I did he would be leaving in a few minutes.

"Here in a few minutes. Breakfast was good." He leaned over to her and kissed me her on the forehead. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Okay, but, I want to go shopping when you get back though." He stood up underneath me and I instantly wrapped my legs around his hip so I wouldn't fall on my butt. He laughed and placed his hands on my hips and lifted me off of him, setting me on the floor gently.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'll make sure to hurry up." He called over his shoulder already leaving. I walked to the door and closed it behind him. I moved towards the coffee table and bent over and picked up the plate. I suddenly felt lightheaded as I straightened up and watched sicken, as the room began to spin.

I fell hitting my head on the table and felt hot liquid coming out of my head. I cried out in pain and began calling for Jason or anyone who could hear me. I felt my self being forcefully pulled into darkness and soon lost my vision, floating into the black.


	7. Chapter 7: Miracle

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GH OR CHARACTERS!!!

ENJOY FOLKS!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Third Times the Charm  
Chapter 7: Miracle

Jason's POV

I was on my way to Sonny's when I noticed that the car needed to be filled. I felt around in my pockets for my wallet and noticed that it wasn't in there. I pulled over and started to search the car. No luck. I figured that it was on the desk at home so I turned the car around. When I pulled into the parking lot I turned off my car and locked it and ran up the stairs to the pent house. Alarms went off as I got near the door.

Sam would usually play music will tidying up, working out, or taking a bath or shower. She always had some music on. The only thing coming from the penthouse was silence. If she left, she would have called to let me know. I pulled out my keys, not bothering to knock. "Sam?" I called while opening the door.

"SAM!" I saw her body on the floor. She was deathly pale and had a small pool of blood next to her head. I rushed over to her and looked at her head. She must have hit it on the coffee table. I looked at the coffee table and sure enough blood was trickling into a very small separate pool. "Oh god Sam, you're going to be okay." I picked her up and ran out of the pent house, not caring if it was trashed. I ran down the stairs towards the car parking lot. I ran towards her car and opened the passenger door. I sat her down and buckled her up.

I ran towards the driver's side and unlocked the door. I started her car and began to quickly back out. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed General Hospital. She would need immediate attention.

"Hello, this is General Hospital, how may I help you?" I immediately began to explain what happened and Sam's condition. "Sir, when you pull up assistance will be there."

"Thank you." I closed my phone and sped up. "You're going to be okay, I need for you to be okay." I pulled up to the front of the emergency side and spotted the EMT's there with a gurney. I shut the car off and opened her door. I picked her up and placed her onto the gurney.

"We've got it from here." One of them said. I watched as they rushed her inside. I got back into the car and found a quick place to park. I shut the car off and ran inside. I found out her hospital room and found her hooked up to some machines. A doctor was drawing blood from her. I sat by her side and waited for her to wake up.

"If there is a god, please let my wife be okay and wake up." I murmured. I stayed by her side as minutes became hours. She started to stir on the bed. "Jason?" She whispered.

I grabbed her hand. "Sam, you're in the hospital right now. You hit your head."

Sam's POV

I felt myself become more aware. I moved my legs and shifted my body to get more comfortable. My head was throbbing, I was feeling lightheaded, and I needed to find my husband. "Jason?" I whispered. I felt his large warm hand grasp mine.

"Sam, you're in the hospital right now. You hit your head." He whispered. "What happened?" I opened my eyes and tried to move when I suddenly became nauseous. I took in a few deep breaths and was about to explain about the lightheadedness when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" My husband called.

Who ever it was needed to be a doctor or else I was going to be royally pissed. Surprisingly my OBGYN came in holding a folder. Dr. Lee walked over to my bedside and checked my IV. She looked between me and Jason.

"We have run every kind of test on you and only one came back conclusive. Do you want the good news or the bad news?" She asked with a faint smile on her face.

"What's the bad news?" Jason asked curiously. He looked at me and then back to Dr. Lee. He grasped my hand harder.

"Well, Sam you need to have low or no stress, no caffeine, do a little bit of yoga for flexibility, and get plenty of rest." I looked at her shocked. Could this still be possible?

I felt a smile come to my face. "Does this mean what I think it means?" I grasped Jason's hand as hard as I could.

"Depends on if this is what you think it means. Congratulations you two you have your very own miracle. You both are going to be parents." I thought about my little girl Lila.

Oh no, what if the baby was going to be still born? What if I am not a good mom? What if something happens to me or Jason? What if it gets sick? What if I miscarry? My breathing sped and I felt my abdomen start cramp up. "Maybe not." I said feeling tears fall from my eyes.

THANKS FOR THOSE THAT HAVE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVEN'T PLEASE DO!


	8. Chapter 8: Scare Passes

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN GH OR CHARACTERS.

Third Times the Charm  
Chapter 8: Scare Passes

Sam's POV

I clutched at my stomach, praying to god that I wouldn't lose this baby. 'What if I've already done something wrong?' I thought to myself. Thinking like that just made me cry harder. Jason and I had always wanted to start a family and now that I am pregnant I might lose my baby.

Jason leaned over to me and wiped the tears off of my face. He kissed my forehead and then my left hand. "Everything is going to be okay Sam." There was a knock on the door. Dr. Lee walked over to it and opened it revealing a calm Epiphany. She had a ultrasound machine with her.

Dr. Lee rolled it over towards me and placed a hand on mine. "Sam, I need you to listen to me. You need to calm down and take some deep breaths. With everything that has happened today your body has been overly stressed. That can be very dangerous to you and your baby so I need you to focus on relaxing."

She removed her hand and looked at Jason. Jason kissed my cheek. "It's going to be okay." He whispered in my ear. I looked at him and nodded. I closed my eyes focusing on controlling my breathing and relaxing. I felt Jason move his hands and begin to rub my neck and shoulders to help relieve the tension there.

I quickly could feel myself relaxing and noticed that my cramps were gone. I opened my eyes and nodded at Dr. Lee. "Okay, I am relaxed." She nodded and started up the machine.

"I am going to need you to lift your shirt up to your chest and I will give you fare warning that this gel is cold." I did as she said and watched as she grabbed the blue gel. She squirted some on my stomach and caused me to cry out in shock. "EEP! THAT IS SO COLD!" I shouted.

"Told you so. Alright now let's take a look at your little one." She moved the transducer around my stomach when an outline of a shape the size of my thumb showed up onto the screen. "The baby is doing fine and it looks nice and healthy." I nodded and felt tears swell up to my eyes.

I squeezed Jason's hand. "Oh thank goodness, I thought that we where going to lose it." Jason turned to look at me. He wiped away my tear and kissed my forehead. Dr. Lee printed off a picture of the ultrasound.

Dr. Lee turned off the machine and turned to me. "It's your turn now Sam. You need to start taking some pre-natal vitamins, get plenty of sleep, have a semi-healthy diet, exercise, and no caffeine. You need to take care of yourself, and listen to your body. If you feel like you're tired and don't want to move, go lay down." She smiled and patted my leg.

"I will make sure she does everything that you say Dr. Lee." My husband smiled. He placed a hand on my stomach. "Starting now. You and this little one are going to be okay. I'll see to that."

I looked at him and smiled. "Even when I start to crave weird things?" He laughed. "Even then." He got out of his chair and sat onto the bed pulling me into a hug.

Dr. Lee smiled began to walk towards the door. "I'll leave you two alone too talk and go get your vitamins." I smiled and nodded. I was so happy that this scare had passed. Hopefully there will be no more.


End file.
